Spell Book
by Fallingin
Summary: Buffy and Faith are going into the woods to meet up with the gang. Alternate Universe.


Title: Spell Book

Author: Fallingin

Pairing(s): Buffy/Faith(what else is new?), Xander/Willow

Disclaimer: Not mine. Buffy, Faith, etc. belong to Joss and his people.

Author's notes: This has been bugging me for about an hour now so I decided to go ahead and write it. Oh my god, I actually wrote something without sex in it to...wonder how many people just left?

* * *

Buffy sighed and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep again. Swinging her feet over the side of the bed she went to get a glass of water but stopped. There it was again, that clinking noise. She turned just as another pebble hit her window. She smirked, knowing who she would find at the bottom of it. Opening the window she looked down and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. 

"Yes?"

"Come on B, Willow wants us all to meet up in the woods again. She's got something really awesome to show us she said." Faith replied.

"Your kidding right? It's..." She looked at the clock. " three in the morning and we have school tomorrow."

"Live a little babe. Besides I know your up there staring at the ceiling anyways you insomniac." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Fine, give me a second." She replied and Faith nodded. Twenty minutes later Buffy descended down the railing and onto the ground. Faith grabbed around her waist and helped her down.

"A second?" Faith asked and Buffy smiled.

"Hey, I have to look good."

"and you do." Faith smiled then grabbed her hand.

"Let's go though, everyone's gonna be wondering where the hell we are."

The two ran all the way to the woods and began looking around for the others. They caught sight of a flickering fire and headed towards it. They moved some branches out of the way and smiled when they saw their group of friends.

"Faith! Buffy!" Willow exclaimed and everyone looked towards them. Everyone being Xander and Spike. They took their place in the circle, Buffy on Faith's lap.

"So then what's up, wills?" Buffy asked and Willow's smile grew.

"My Grandmother sent me this yesterday..." She trailed off as she searched through her bag. She revealed a spell book and Spike laughed.

"Luv, you do know that's a spell book right?" He asked and she slowly nodded. Her cheeks began to turn pink and she put the book back in her bag, embarrassed. Faith smacked Spike upside the head and he glared at her.

"No, Willow, come on show us." Buffy said, encouraging her friend. The redhead looked doubtful but pulled it out again.

"Well...my Grandmother practices spells and she sent me this to try out."

"I never knew you were into witchcraft." Xander said and put his arm around her.

"Oh yeah but...I've never done a spell before and I wanted you guys to be here with me when I did." Spike snorted at that.

"Ok then, go on with the bloody hocus pocus, show us what you got." Willow swallowed and opened the book. Faith placed her chin on Buffy's shoulder.

"Ignore asshole over there." She said. Willow nodded and began to look through the book.

"Oh! How bout this one it's for rain!" Willow yelled.

"Sounds cool, let's get to the chanting or...what do you do?" Xander asked.

"Don't worry sweetie, all you have to do is listen while I do the spell." He shrugged and leaned back on a log.

"Ready?" She asked everyone and they nodded. Willow closed her eyes and began to chant the words she had memorized. When she was finished she slowly opened her eyes. They waited a few more minutes and Spike sighed irritably.

"Well...that went well. Not a drop insight." He got up and walked to Willow.

"Let's see what else you got in here." He said and snatched the book none to gently. Willow placed her hands in her lap and looked at the ground. Spikes eyes widened and a sick smile came over his face.

"Now, now this could be interesting." He looked up from the book to everyone else.

"How's a saber tooth do ya?"

"No!" Willow yelled and he laughed.

"Grandma said to be careful with this."

"Aw and did she tell you the little rain spell would work to?" He smirked and Xander stood up to get in his face.

"Leave her alone." He growled and grabbed Spike by the shirt.

"What's the matter, don't tell me your bloody afraid!" Xander fell silent and Spike looked at them all in astonishment. He freed himself from Xander's hands and started to chant the spell before anyone could stop him. Willow gasped and everyone else glared daggers at him.

"Your such a creep Spike." Buffy said and stood up. She offered her hand to Faith.

"Walk me home?" She asked and the brunette nodded.

"Home! You both are unbelievable! Afraid of this rubbish!"

"Yes Spike, your such a man. Why don't you just stay out here all night then?" Faith asked as she moved the branches to get out. Xander and Willow came up behind them, intent on leaving as well.

"You know what...I will. Just to show the lot of you!" He stated.

"You do that Spike." Xander said over his shoulder as they left." Spike sat down on the log and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Show all those bloody cowards." He said to himself and lit his cigarette.

Chapter Two

As the four exited the woods Buffy looked at Willow sympathetically.

"Don't let him get to you Willow..." Buffy trailed off but the redhead shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She said.

"Sorry the night got ruined by him, bastard." Faith remarked and Xander nodded.

"You two gonna be alright going alone?" Buffy asked them and they grinned. Xander grabbed Willow's hand and laced their fingers together.

"She's got big strong me to protect her." He smiled and they giggled.

"Ok, bye guys." Faith said and the couples headed their separate ways. Buffy linked her arm with Faith's and leaned her head against her shoulder.

"Guess it wasn't worth getting out of bed, huh?" Faith asked and Buffy smiled.

"Yes it was, I got to see you." Faith smirked and wrapped her arm around the blonde as they walked down the sidewalk to Buffy's house. They all to soon came to it and Buffy sighed as they stood underneath her window.

"What?" Faith asked as they were holding onto each other.

"I don't want you to leave. Stay with me tonight." Faith smiled and broke out of the embrace.

"Still got my extra clothes here?"

"Yep."

"Nothing stopping me then." She said as Buffy started up the railing.

"Mom won't miss me anyways." She mumbled to herself and began to climb. They entered into the bedroom and quickly changed into their night clothes. They snuggled into bed and wrapped their arms around each other once again.

"Night." Buffy whispered and kissed her lips softly.

"Night." Faith replied and tightened her hold onto her. Soon they both had their eyes closed and were drifting off into a deep sleep. Buffy's eyes snapped open though as the sound of raindrops on her roof began.

THE END


End file.
